All Ye Faithful
by BMillsWrites
Summary: Cody's pragmatic effort to get his Mom the perfect Christmas present inspires some matteroffact Christmas spirit.


[General Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or its characters. Their use in the following work of fiction is for entertainment purposes only.]

[AN: I hope there's always time for a late holiday present. This is my third annual Christmas present to anyone who reads what I write on FanFiction.Net. I let my main beta reader "Timp" see the beginning segment, but I worked on most of it alone because it wouldn't be much of a gift for "Timp" to see me "wrap" it. Enjoy it! -- BM]

All Ye Faithful:

It was December first in Odaiba, Japan. Nothing was out of the ordinary in Yolei Inoue's bedroom, because six children returning to the room through Yolei's computer screen with their six partner Digimon was ordinary for them now. Yolei's home was becoming a regular gathering place for the "computer club" activities which covered the new Digidestined's trips to and from the Digital World. Her parents both worked in the Inoue's store and her siblings had far-flung afternoon interests. The team could usually depend on a couple of undisturbed hours here while they went about the task of destroying control spires. There were a few other usual situations for the group as they prepared to part company for the day. The Digimon all needed to settle down, Davis and TK competed to help Kari get her winter coat on, and Yolei rushed just a little too awkwardly to help Ken gather his things before the quiet ex-Emperor could slip away. The mutual attentions the older children gave to one another left the youngest Digidestined, Cody Hida, to tend to routine matters he'd made his own. 

First, Cody mildly curbed Upamon's typical post-Digital World excitement by convincing the loveable yellow being to "hang out" in the boy's backpack until they left. Upamon didn't mind, and continued his animated conversations looking a lot like a chatty neighbor at an apartment window. Then the youngster took out his Digi-Terminal, and accessed the map of the Digital World that Izzy had installed. Cody logged in the sectors they'd cleared from the evil Arukinemon's control that day, and assessed the general progress of the work. They were beginning to do well. They might have most of the control spires down by the end of the year. The small boy concentrated so intently on this monitoring long enough that he was completely startled by Yolei's amused prompting. "Hey, Earth to Cody!" 

Cody looked up to discover that only he and Yolei remained in the room, and Upamon was still talking to Poromon. "Where did everyone else go Yolei? I didn't give them a progress report yet." 

Yolei continued to smile at her young friend, then became teasingly stern. "They went home Cody, which is just what you need to do. It's not that you weren't paying attention, it's just that you were paying attention to your Digi-Terminal. Actually we weren't paying you much attention either. Now that I am paying attention to you, save your changes and close that thing up for the day before I have to take it away from you. We can't have you violating child labor laws this close to Christmas, you know." 

The young Hida sighed, but obeyed. Christmas was a big deal for Yolei, and it was best not to cross her when she raised the subject. "OK Yolei, although it's a little unfair to use Christmas for leverage when December just started." 

"It's a big sister's advantage Cody, but you're still subject to it as far as I'm concerned," The girl noted while she helped the smaller boy put on his backpack. "So, have you given Christmas much thought Cody?" The question almost made Yolei laugh at herself because Cody thought about nearly everything ahead of time. 

"A little bit Yolei," The boy admitted with matter-of-fact simplicity. He started for the door, knowing full well what his tall best friend would do next. 

Sure enough, the lanky teen moved around in front of him quickly and impeded Cody's path to the door. "Just a minute. So, maybe you've thought about what you're going to give people this year, and maybe one of those people is a taller friendly female who's known you all your life, and that you just don't know how you'd get along without, right? Is all that right so far?" 

Cody Hida's face showed only earnest intensity when he nodded. "That's right Yolei, all of it." 

Yolei bent down to his height, becoming a sweet-talking confidant. "Well, then maybe you should talk about what you're planning to get such an important person in your life." 

Cody thought about it for a second, then responded with an over-serious tone. "I haven't decided what I'll get Mom yet, Yolei, but when I do I'll be sure to let you know." It was only then that Yolei saw the thinnest, briefest hint of a smile cross her younger friend's face. 

The older girl reacted to his unexpected joke as if Cody were any one of her actual brothers. She said, "Why you little ...!" while grabbing a pillow off her bed and trying to wallop the daylights out of him. Still, she didn't manage a good hit until he sacrificed dodging to bow goodbye to her for the day. 

Shortly, Cody quickly smoothed down his hair as he made his way from Yolei's to his own apartment. All very minimal joking aside, the boy was determined to identify and acquire the perfect Christmas present for his Mom. Having a plan and acting accordingly was important. After all, he was the Child of Reliability now. The consideration brought him to a halt for a moment. His second crest had an alternate name ... He was the Child of Faith then too. The youngster felt the innocent certainty that a perfect gift was possible, and that he could get it with the right plan. Recognizing that both aspects of the particular crest were covered was satisfying, so he got going again. The small boy also knew that he had the better part of 24 days to achieve this goal. He'd apply that knowledge to make it an informed selection, that him Mom would really like. The Crest of Knowledge was well-served too. . 

It took Cody four days of patience, but it was worth the time. While helping his Mom prepare their annual Christmas cards, the boy saw his mother stare admiringly at the tastefully drawn illustration on the cards. It featured a cozy apartment living room illuminated at night by candlelight, and overlooking a snow-covered balcony that reflected the light of a full moon. Text inside the card assured the recipient that "All Is Calm ... All Is Bright." The youngster decided to discretely explore his mother's apparent interest. "It's a nice picture this year Mom." 

"Yes, it is Cody," Minako Hida agreed. She chose to elaborate with surprising feeling. "It's a nice thematic contrast between the warmth of the candles and the cold snow, and just look at the use of light with the varying intensities and shadows." 

"I know Moms know a lot, but I didn't know you knew so much about art, Mom. That's nice." Cody admitted. 

"Well ...," Minako explained, I used to draw Cody. I took some classes in college, and I even thought about getting a job as an illustrator when I was younger." Minako Hida looked at the illustration again, it seemed to her son that she was watching something go by, and letting it go. "That was a long time ago though Cody, too long to worry about now." 

"But you'd still like to draw, wouldn't you?. Cody asked, "I mean I guess you don't forget how to, right?" 

Minako smiled. "I think I'd be very out of practice, but I'd still like to. Maybe some time I will. Life keeps me busy enough for now." Her instincts told her to change the subject before her sensitive son became overly concerned about her being happy. "Let's get going on these Cody, OK?" She said with firm pragmatism. "They aren't going to send themselves." 

Cody nodded dutifully, "Right, Mom." 

Later, Cody got a chance to confide with Upamon before going to bed. The cheerful Digimon thought that the boy's quest for a gift would be easy. "Oh boy Cody, now that you know that your Mom likes to draw you can just gather up some pencils and notebook paper for her to draw on. You have all that stuff in your study desk." 

The youngster smiled at his small partner's simplification, but then let the expression fade into pressing thoughtfulness. "Normally the simplest way would be the best Upamon, but I want this present to be extra-special. Mom said she took classes in drawing. That means she was serious about it." 

"Well," Upamon tried again, "You can't buy her a whole classroom. I don't think it would fit in your apartment here." 

Cody rolled his eyes for a moment, then his serious face suddenly brightened. "It's a great idea Upamon! I mean I can't get her a classroom, but I can get her a class. I can get her a self-study course in a book, and she can do the lessons in it." 

Upamon was both elated and confused. "Gee Cody, that's great! I really didn't know they sold those kind of books at your school. Plus, what does studying yourself have to do with drawing?" 

Cody couldn't help being amused by his partner's misconceptions, but patiently explained when he saw how earnestly Upamon meant what he said. "Upamon, it's not studying yourself. It would be Mom studying drawing by herself, when she has time to herself. You are right that they don't sell that kind of thing at my school ... but I bet they do where Joe takes some of his classes. I'll talk to Joe tomorrow, which I better do from Yolei's place. That's a good plan, then." Upamon confidently nodded to confirm the boy's determination. Cody was more relaxed after these decisions. "I guess we'd better turn in now. Goodnight Upamon, you were a really big help to me tonight. Thanks!" 

Upamon looked devotedly up to his human friend's gaze. "That's what I'm here for Cody, one way or another." The youngster smiled and laid back in bed. Soon the boy was asleep, and his room became as quiet as the rest of the Hida home. Upamon, determined not to disturb Cody after such intense brainstorming, actually crossed his little wing over his mouth as a reminder to stay quiet, but had to stop when the Digimon realized that doing so made it hard to see and even harder to bounce up to his own bed. At least he tried, just like Cody always did. 

Cody made his call to Joe Kido the following afternoon. Joe promised to assist the boy at the Odaiba University bookstore the morning of December 15th. Cody would be off from school for the holidays and Joe would briefly be in between exams. In the meantime, the youngest Digidestined concentrated on being helpful, finishing his own schoolwork, Digital World progress, more routine gift selection, and being nine years old -- in that order. On the arranged morning a transit bus got Cody out to Joe's campus early, while the older Digidestined was still taking a test. The small boy looked and felt out of place in the bookstore, crowded with college students. Cody sought out the nearest available authority figure by approaching the sales counter. If counter heights were any indication of importance, then the bookstore's counter was a very important place. 

"Excuse me, could you please show me where ...," Cody began, but got no chance to finish. 

The young lady behind the counter had been facing the opposite direction when Cody approached, She turned when he spoke. The slightly jaded look the end-of-semester crunch brought on melted into a warm smile. "Well hello little guy. Aren't you cute ... Let me guess, you're one of those super-bright kids that just skips right to college, right?" She saw the child blush while decidedly shaking his head no. "Too bad for us. What can I do for you then?" 

"Would you please tell me where the art supplies are? I'm looking for a self-study book on illustration." This was a college so the youngster used the word that was more grown-up than "drawing," Cody also wanted to be clear on his intentions. "I don't need it for a class. I want to buy it as a Christmas present for my Mom, I hope that's OK." 

"In that case, I'll be happy to show you where they keep those." The friendly bookstore worker announced. She asked a co-worker to watch the counter, then she came around to her young customer. "Right this way." She started off across the store, and Cody followed. They were just crossing the store's large center aisle when a familiar voice called out to Cody, and the small boy saw Joe come rushing into the bookstore. Loose sheets of notebook paper settled behind him like a scholastic vapor trail. Joe, Cody, and the bookstore worker were all briefly occupied with gathering the papers back together. This gave Joe a chance to notice that Cody had already recruited help the older Digidestined knew. 

"Hello Jen," Joe Kido began. "I didn't think you worked today. Cody, you found the most capable person on campus to assist you. I'm impressed." 

"You didn't need to worry Joe-san, but I appreciate that you did." The youngster acknowledged with matter-of-fact gratitude, while handing the last of the notes back to Joe. 

"You know me," Joe assured with his mature, self-aware humor, "I have to worry about something Cody. It's how I keep my edge. Jen, this is my friend Cody Hida. Cody, this is Ms. Jenzaia Fimio. Jen Fimio wondered why her friend Joe was introducing her so formally, but she saw the answer to her unasked question when the boy, Cody, stood straight and bowed respectfully to her. 

"Hello," he said simply, as if they had just met again. "I'm glad Joe introduced us Ms. Fimio-san, now we'll really be friends." 

She gasped a chuckle, surprised and delighted to have such manners directed her way. "Well, certainly we will. It's nice to meet you too Cody, just call me Jen. Joe, I didn't realize you knew such a little charmer, but come to think of it, he reminds me of you. So are you giving lessons, or taking them?" 

Joe smiled and saw how Jen's complimentary teasing embarrassed the youngest Digidestined. The response had to get the small boy off that hook, but not without confirming the compliment. "Sometimes it's a little of both Jen. Has Cody found what he wanted already?" 

Cody's new friend Jen touched her forehead for a moment, like she'd forgotten something. "Not yet, but it should be right over here, this way Cody." The youngster nodded and offered a smile while starting to follow again. Cody was glad she seemed to understand the rightness of doing what he'd come to do. 

The three of them came to the aisle with the art supplies. Jen told Cody to find exactly what he wanted. The small boy scanned the shelves with intense scrutiny. His gaze focused on a particular item, and he knew that it was the right thing ... the perfect gift for his Mom. It was an illustration self-study kit. It was more than just a lesson book, in addition it contained a large pad of illustration quality paper and a complete set of tools: pencils, a pen with ink, charcoals, erasers -- the works. This was the culmination of his effort and planning, this was what he would give his deserving Mom, this was to be his gift to her. Cody couldn't find a price on the kit he pulled from the shelf, only a bar code, but that didn't worry him. The youngster had been pooling meager sums of spending money for months in preparation of buying his Mom something special now. The boy was fully prepared to spend twice as much as he ever had on any single gift. Cody confidently took the kit back to Jen to ask her its price. His selection impressed both Jen and Joe. As Cody led their way back to the sales counter, he didn't see the concerned look that the older people exchanged. They were naturally more familiar with the cost of college supplies than the young boy could have been. Jen reached over the counter and retrieved her portable bar code scanner. She scanned the code on the kit, and winced when she looked at it. She finally showed it to Cody. 

Cody, as Joe knew, was normally very pragmatic. The young Hida seldom let childlike expectations obscure reality, but finding the illustration kit, and imagining the look on his Mom's face when she received it, had put a very rare expression on his usually stoic face. It was the look of sheer joy. That look faded instantly when the boy saw the kit's price. The cost was twice what Cody had managed to save. "How could it cost that much? How could the right gift be right where I need it to be when I want to buy it, and then cost too much to buy?" He wondered desperately, scarcely realizing he'd said his questions out loud. 

Jen Fimio responded to the boy's lament by looking at the store's stock database, then explaining with an apologetic tone. "I'm sorry Cody, those kits are usually stocked for shipment to people who enroll in a televised illustration class offered by the college. The price of each kit is part of the course fee. I was hoping I could apply the student discount and sell it to Joe for you, but it's flagged for no discount." 

Joe tried to determine how he could help. "The discount came to my mind too, Jen. I'll tell you what Cody, you pay half now and I'll pay the other half, then ..." 

"No thank you Joe-san. I appreciate the offer, but I can't let you do that." Cody noted with glum but polite matter-of-factness. 

"... Cody, it's no trouble and I know you'll pay me back. Please, I want to help," Joe reasoned. 

It was very tempting to accept Joe's kindness, but Cody was determined about the nature of the gift, so he steadfastly insisted on turning down his older friend. "I can't Joe-san. Every year Mom helps me with Grandpa's gift and Grandpa helps me with Mom's gift. This year I promised myself that I would give at least one present without help. This year I'm doing that for Mom. Next year I'll do it for Mom and Grandpa. It's a Christmas promise I have to keep, because it's part of the ..." The boy glanced momentarily at Jen, and then back to Joe. Cody already felt foolish for not having enough money to buy the kit, and then for complaining about it like a ... child. There was no way the youngster could tell these two nice people who already felt sorry for him, but it wasn't just the outright purchase of a single Christmas gift at stake. It was really one step toward the boy's commitment to eventually assume responsibility, in the absence of his Dad, for the care and happiness of those who now took daily care of him. " ... the biggest promise I know." Cody finished firmly. He came to attention and bowed to Joe. "Your offered generosity honors me, but I must humbly decline. I hope you understand, Joe-san." The discussion was formally closed. Cody turned to Jen, "Jen-san, I'm sorry I can't afford the kit I took off the shelf. I'll put it back carefully on my way out. I need to go home and think some more. It was nice meeting you." 

"It was great meeting you too, Cody. You don't have to worry about putting this back. I'll do it for you, if you're sure that's what you want." Jen coaxed. Cody nodded, but doing so was hard. Jen tried another suggestion, "There are a lot of nice things for illustrators on those shelves. Would you like to look for something else for your Mom, just a little less expensive?" The youngster knew it was a reasonable suggestion that he should follow, only he didn't feel that way. He wasn't a materialistic person, eventually he would have to get something that was less expensive than the kit. Yet, buying anything else in the college bookstore now would always remind him that he couldn't buy the kit. Try as he might, the small boy couldn't shake that unworthy feeling. 

"No, thank you, Jen-san. I just need to go home and start over. I'll be OK." Cody looked at the clock on the bookstore's wall. "Joe-san, thanks for everything. I can catch the next bus headed home." 

"Hold it, Cody." Joe Kido insisted, even putting a hand on the boy's backpack strap to keep him from leaving so quickly. Joe inwardly wished that Yolei were here. If she were in this same situation Cody wouldn't leave the store, much less the campus, without that illustrator's kit -- or else. That approach wasn't for Joe, but the older Digidestined had to consider what he could do to that allowed Cody his choice of a present and supported the youngster's faith in his own ability to keep the self-imposed promise. Joe realized the sudden dilemma was a test of faith. That mattered as much to Joe as it did to Cody because of the Crest they shared. Doing something about the problem meant keeping Cody from going home long enough to plan and carry out a solution. "I'll drive you home Cody. Your Mom wouldn't want you to ride a chilly, crowded bus when I could give you a ride. I'd be a pretty bad friend and med student if I let you catch a bus and a cold all at once." 

"But Joe-san ...," Cody observed with surprise, " ... you can't give me a ride now. You have another exam coming up soon." They had gone over Joe's tight schedule when arranging Cody's trip to the campus. 

"I know I can't now Cody, but I want you to wait for me to finish my next test. Then I'll take you home. It won't be more than a couple of hours." Joe saw Cody beginning to fashion a mannerly and expedient refusal, so his older friend made that impossible. "Cody, I consider letting me drive you home a proper way to thank me for meeting you here today. Promise me you won't leave until I take you home." Joe hoped he didn't sound too stern, but the demand worked. 

Cody sighed. "OK Joe-san, I promise I'll stay for a ride." 

"Good!" Joe smiled, "Now come with me, and I'll get you squared away on my way to the exam." They each wished Jen Fimio goodbye, and while Cody bowed farewell, Joe quickly gestured to her to indicate that the youngster would be back for a purchase later -- if at all possible. Jen nodded and smiled. 

Cody discovered that Joe had an office -- a very small office -- for being an assistant to the professors of the college's pre-med department. The older Digidestined offered the space to Cody as a place to think over his gift problem, and noted that the small room did overlook the campus' courtyard. Then, Joe rushed off for his next exam, indirectly. Joe Kido had just enough time to see one more person, unknown to Cody, before careening into the classroom at full speed for another big test. Still, the frequently harried college student had to smile to himself. He wouldn't have it any other way. 

Cody tried to think about alternative options for his Mom's Christmas present, but right now it was hard to overcome the fresh disappointment of not getting the art kit. He knew that that he still had time to re-observe his mother, identify another of her likings, and purchase a gift that he could actually afford. Yes, Cody knew all of that, but currently all that knowledge only made him feel a little better. The idea of giving his Mom the very nicest versus the nicest manageable had felt so good! It had been a complete effort, drawing on both the boy's thoughtful consideration and love with all of his heart. Cody turned to the office's rectangular window. True to his nature, the youngster clustered all the emotional magnitude of these considerations together and heaved them out with a long, slow sigh, quiet and controlled. 

The small boy dutifully wiped away the fog his breath created on Joe's colder window. That's when Cody saw an older man struggling to get across the courtyard below. The man, not quite as old as Grandpa Hida, struggled with several boxes on a very uncooperative cart. Cody looked one way across the courtyard, then the other. There were no students around to assist the beleaguered man as he haltingly neared the very building the youngster watched from. Cody quickly put on his coat and headed out of Joe's office, taking the precaution of locking the office up with a changeable electronic code that Joe had taught him. The young Hida headed for the stairwell leading to the doors facing the courtyard. 

The man with the cart had just started to reach for the handle of the opaquely tinted door when Cody opened it for him from the opposite direction. The boy could tell that the initial surprise on the gentleman's face was mostly due to the size and age of his unexpected assistant. Nevertheless, the man smiled gratefully and thanked him while pulling the loaded cart to the door. Cody observed why the cart was not rolling well, it was imbalanced. The cart had so much weight near it's back wheels that the front wheels were almost tipped off the ground. The small boy pushed down on the front of the man's cart, and it rolled easily through the door into the building. 

"Thank you very much, young man. I knew I'd put too much on the back of this poor cart, but when it's the end of the semester get things in one trip, you know how it is." The boy before him nodded respectfully, even though he really did not know how things usually were on a college campus. The man adjusted his glasses, now feeling vaguely out of touch with the latest generation. "Ah well, no matter. I'm Dr. Melki Orzu. Now who do I have to thank for such able assistance?" 

The child immediately straightened and offered a formal bow. "Hello sir, my name is Cody Hida. I'm glad I could help." 

"Believe me, so am I Cody." Dr. Orzu confided. "I realize students look younger every year, but surely not as young as you, right? What brings you to campus when this place is practically deserted?" 

The boy smiled. "I'm a friend of Joe Kido. He's a pre-med student here. I'm waiting in his office while he takes an exam, then he'll drive me home." 

The professor's face beamed pleasantly. "Joe Kido? I just happen to know Joe Kido. He's our reliable pre-med assistant. Did you say you were waiting in an office in that department?" 

Cody nodded, obviously proud of his recognized friend. "Yes, sir." 

"Excellent." Dr. Orzu declared. "I'm headed to the same place. In fact, it's just down the hallway from Mr. Kido's office. Would you help me get his contraption to my office Cody? I'd be most obliged." 

"Of course sir." The small boy re-positioned himself at the front of the cart and pushed down on it again so that it rolled smoothly toward the floor's elevator. 

As they moved, Dr. Orzu began a new conversation. "So do you always office-sit for older friends while they take their exams Cody?" 

Cody smiled again, a bit wider than before. "No sir, I really came here to buy something today ... but that didn't work out." 

Dr. Orzu took this information in with casual interest. "Oh, tell me about that?" He asked the question as the elevator door closed. 

Melki Orzu was known for extending kindnesses to his students, often in the form of fulfilling requests for time. This usually meant meeting with students who needed additional context for class notes. Yet, the professor had never had a request like the one recently made by Joe Kido. Joe had asked Dr.Orzu to let Joe's young visitor, Cody, see some kind of need for help, then allow the boy to render it as Joe obviously knew the youngster would. Apparently Joe wanted to assist Cody monetarily with the child's intended purchase by being in a position to insist that Cody had indeed earned the money as payment for assisting with things that Joe might plausibly characterize being his own duties as a department assistant. Cody wouldn't want to be paid for his good deeds, but Joe's obligations to his position would compel the compensation, and it's acceptance. That was the benign web that Dr. Orzu agreed to help weave to make this formal little boy's season brighter. When Cody offered to help the professor re-shelve the freshly transported books from their boxes in Orzu's much larger office, it was just that much better. This well-meant little Christmas conspiracy was rooted in Joe Kido's compassionate observation of Cody's needs. Yet, it was an observation that the youngster was about to make, while accepting Dr. Orzu's invitation to sit down, that changed things almost as much. 

Cody noticed a photograph of the professor and a younger man, they bore a strong resemblance to each other. They seemed to be posed together at some celebratory function. In the picture, Dr. Orzu was holding a plaque. The youngster was always interested in depictions of family bonds, especially ones that showed fathers and sons. "Is this you and your son, sir?" The small boy posed his question with polite curiosity. 

The instructor glanced at the photo and smiled briefly, and a bit ruefully, as he answered. "Yes. That's my son, Konoru. It was one of the few times I persuaded him to wear a tuxedo. Formality is a style Konoru has never liked." Dr. Orzu would have attributed that attitude as a symptom of youth, if not for his young guest's obvious formal inclinations. 

"Well," Cody assessed, "When you get home you can tell him that I thought it made for a very nice picture." 

The man laughed, then explained why. "Konoru doesn't live in Odaiba now. You see, that picture was taken some time ago. The year I won this school's annual prize for teaching. That's why I'm holding the plaque there. 

"Oh." Cody noted simply, but he thought of a way to convey his compliment anyway. "You can tell your son when he visits for Christmas." 

The professor could have simply said that he would do so, but it seemed unfair to mislead the child's respect for the particular father-son relationship. "Actually Cody, Konoru doesn't come to my house for Christmas. In fact, he and I don't talk much anymore. Never mind, forget I dragged that up. It's complicated." 

Cody's gaze became thoughtfully intense. "That's sad. How can a father and son not talk anymore?" The small boy immediately apologized. "I'm very sorry Dr. Orzu. That wasn't polite. I mean it's none of my business." 

Dr. Orzu smiled any tension away. "No, no. That's alright Cody. I'm glad that problem seems so strange to you. I think my son and I just got tired of the steady friction between what I wanted for him and what he wanted for himself. I don't know what that might mean to someone your age, though. 

Cody pondered for a moment, then concluded, "I think it means you love your son, and that way down deep he understands that." 

The professor's eyes widened with true surprise. He leaned forward in his own chair behind the big desk. "What makes you say something like that young man?" 

Cody gulped a little, thinking that he'd already said too much, but Dr. Orzu didn't sound angry -- just surprised, so the boy quietly answered the question put to him. "Well, I think disagreeing with a kid about some things is part of a parent's job. It keeps us out of trouble when we don't know any better. It makes us think about what we do, first not to get into trouble, but then about what's really right and wrong. I try to show my Mom and Grandpa that I can be responsible. There are times they approve my decisions, and times they don't. Either way, it's because they love me. That's true whether I agree with them or not. They have to be mostly right though, because they're grown-ups and I'm not." 

"That's wonderful insight Cody." Dr. Orzu was very impressed. "Perhaps, if Konoru were still your age, we'd remember that we both care about something that's really important, and we're only disagreeing about approaches. But, Konoru is a grown-up now too. He doesn't give in, and it's not that I want him to, but before we realize it we're angry with each other. Age makes thing difficult between a father and son Cody." 

The man saw the boy take in a big breath, hold it for a long moment, and let it go with a sigh. "Maybe it does sir, but maybe it doesn't have to either. I can't remember disagreeing too much with my Dad when he was alive, and maybe we'd have had problems when I was older, but I don't think so. I can't say that I know it for sure, but I believe we'd be really happy. Believing, especially in each other, is really important. I always believed Dad loved me, and he wouldn't ever let me forget that. If he were alive today, and the only thing that Dad and I agreed on was that we loved each other, I'd take it sir. I'd take every second of it." 

Now the professor was quick to apologize. "Cody, I'm very sorry, I had no idea about your father." 

Cody nodded. "I know sir, and it's alright, especially if what I said helps you and your son get along at Christmastime. Actually, something you said has helped me too, a lot." 

"Oh, really?" Dr. Orzu asked, "What was it?" 

"Yes sir, it was what you said about approaches. I wanted to take a certain approach to my Mom's gift, and I wanted it that way so much that I was forgetting why the gift was supposed to be so special. It's supposed to make her happy -- and if I can get what I know will make her happy by accepting a different approach, then that's what I should do." Cody noted with conviction. They briefly stopped talking, each reflecting on what they'd discussed. The professor could tell the youngster was considering his next course of action. He wasn't really surprised when Cody stood and said, "Thanks for letting me visit with you Dr. Orzu-san, but if you don't mind, I need to get back to Joe-san's office and wait for him. There's something I'm going to talk to him about." 

"I don't mind at all Cody, go ahead. Thank you for all the help." The teacher praised in return. "Please let Joe know that I'm here when you see him." 

"It was my honor, sir, and I'll be sure to tell Joe-san. Bye." The small boy bowed, then turned and left as the man waved. 

Dr. Orzu, sat back in his chair and thought. He thought about how easy it should now be for young Cody to accept Joe's renewed insistence to assist the boy with his mother's gift. The professor's consideration deepened, focusing on what the child had said. He reached for the phone. He'd call his son and ask him to be home for Christmas. Where they'd disagreed, they could agree to disagree, and fall back upon the pleasure of just being able to be together. Dr. Orzu started to dial, then suddenly disconnected to start over again. He'd call Konoru tonight from home. Right now, he still had time to do something else. The professor rang the switchboard. "Yes, please connect me with the campus bookstore." 

Dr. Melki Orzu was ready when Joe Kido and Cody Hida came to his office following the completion of Joe's latest exam. The professor gladly explained what an enormous help the youngster had been with the overloaded cart, not to mention staying to help sort and shelve the heavy books. Joe did his part, thanking Cody for work that Joe himself would have done. Then Dr. Orzu diverged slightly from Joe's plan. Instead of suggesting that Cody had earned compensation for unexpectedly working, he said that Jen Fimio had something for the department back at the bookstore. The instructor wondered if Joe would mind picking it up before heading off campus. 

Joe was a little surprised with his teacher's innovation, but quickly realized it was better than planned. Getting Cody back to the bookstore would make it easier to persuade him about getting the illustration kit. Cody was secretly pleased too. Going back to the bookstore would make it less awkward for him to tell Joe that not accepting his kindness earlier had been a mistake, and if Joe was again willing to loan the additional money, then the small boy would gratefully accept. The two Digidestined hurried across campus to complete their new task. Both tried to explain what they individually intended to say -- and they smiled when they realized it all meant the same thing. Cody now could and would buy the art kit that he wanted to give his Mom for Christmas. 

Arriving at the bookstore, Cody insisted that Joe pick up what Dr. Orzu needed before they did anything else, so that's what Joe requested from Jen Fimio, who seemed especially glad to see them both again. She reached down below the high counter, smiled widely at Cody, and produced the very same illustrator's kit that Cody had selected earlier. 

Cody looked at Jen Fimio with sincere disbelief, then looked up at Joe, "Joe-san, what's going on?" 

Joe was as amazed as his smaller friend. "I really don't know Cody. Jen, is this what Dr. Orzu ordered for the pre-med department?" 

"That's right." Jen replied, her smile only got wider, and she was giggling. 

"But, the pre-med department can't use this at all." Joe sensibly observed. 

Jen pulled herself together to manage enough playful seriousness to respond. "Joe, I'm very happy to hear you say that. In that case, I have orders to deliver a message to Cody." She reached under a the counter again and produced a plain white envelope bearing Cody's name. She handed this to Cody. 

"Jen-san, what does it say?" Cody asked, staring at the mysteriously ordinary envelope. 

"Just read it Cody, out loud." Jen Fimio prompted eagerly. 

Cody opened the envelope to find a neatly folded copy of a neatly typed fax transmission. He read it two his two friends. They had to listen closely because Cody's voice softened at points that would have excited others into shouting: 

Master Cody Hida: 

If you are reading this, which you certainly are, it means that your friend Joe has very obviously concluded that the pre-med department here has no need of an illustrator's art kit. Yet, having been ordered, the kit cannot be re-sold for it's original purpose. It has another purpose now, the right purpose. It is yours. This is not a token of my gratitude, though I am greatly in your debt. It is not compensation for helping, though I imagine you do a lot of that. This is not an expression of sympathy, because you have the greater strength to empathize. This art kit is yours because you have earned it, and it is owed to you. I'll explain why so that you will believe it. 

Cody, you have earned this, simply because of your capacity to give of yourself. It's what allowed Joe to know that you would come to the aid of someone you didn't know struggling with an overloaded cart. More than that, it's what inspired Joe to suggest the friendly ploy. When you helped me today you gave me more than just labor and time. You brought me face to face with a kind of relationship I thought I had lost until you made me realize that it's a kind of relationship, one of love, that can't be lost -- unless one is very foolish. This year I will spend Christmas with my son. Finally, you want this kit because you intend it for your mother, and that only makes this giving greater. You are obviously a giving boy, and you just as obviously put all of yourself in when you do. At Christmas, giving of yourself is worth much more than the price tag on any one particular item. Therefore it is reasonable and honorable to accept my approach, that you have paid for that kit many times over. May I be the first of very many to wish you a very Merry Christmas Cody. 

Sincerely, 

Dr. Melki Orzu 

"How wonderful. Would you let me gift wrap it for you now?" Jen congratulated when Cody had finished reading. 

The small boy didn't respond. He just stood looking at the words on the piece of paper in his hands. Joe knew there was still a chance that Cody would refuse to take the kit, even though Dr. Orzu's reasons were well-tailored toward convincing this boy who had such faith in respected elders. Joe wanted to tell Cody that Dr. Orzu was right, but it was something his young friend had to realize for himself. The older Digidestined prompted the youngster. "Say something Cody." 

Cody Hida looked up, and smiled. The smile wasn't for getting the illustrator's kit, or all the compliments that Dr. Orzu had written about him. Cody smiled because a father and son were going to be together, and that was so right it was worth believing the rest of what the professor said was right too. "Yes please, Jen-san. Thank you very much." 

Cody Hida decided the best way to honor the way he got his Mom's Christmas present, besides accepting it, was to match its unexpected generosity. Soon, the Odaiba Police Condolence Foundation received a rounded, anonymous donation during its holiday pledge drive. There'd been an odd amount left to purchase one last gift under odd circumstances, because Cody hadn't expected an invitation to Ken Ichijouji's Christmas Eve party. Cody reminded himself that he was buying a gift for Ken, and not the Digimon Emperor. 

Finally, Christmas morning arrived and the Hida family opened their gifts. Upamon was already enjoying the new over-stuffed throw pillow that served as a mattress in his basket bed. Grandpa Hida was pleased with the latest volume in his favorite series of paperback detective novels. Cody gratefully received new clothes, fresh kendo gear, electronic study games, and other nice things. Then he watched his Mom open his gift to her. 

"Oh Cody, this is wonderful!" Minako Hida exclaimed. "I really have missed drawing, I haven't seen anything like this since I took those courses. You shouldn't go overboard on gifts for me Cody." 

With the gift given, Cody assured his mother by explaining everything about his day visiting Joe's campus. He even showed his family the note that Dr. Orzu had written, though hearing his mother read that again made the youngster blush. "Anyway Mom, at first I didn't believe I had enough to get you what I wanted to give you, but Joe-san and Jen-san a Dr. Orzu-san all seemed so sure that I had had earned it, just not with money. It was OK to accept their kindness wasn't it? Are you happy with the kit?" 

At first, Minako Hida didn't know what to say, but she saw a look on her son's face that for all the world reminded her of the way Hiroki would light up every time he did something wonderfully endearing just to please her. "It certainly is a remarkable way to earn a gift Cody." 

"Indeed, it is grandson," Grandpa Hida agreed with his daughter-in-law "... but it has honor, both in their recognition and your acceptance. The older man hinted at a smile. 

"Yes, Cody, your friend Joe, and the others were very right about you," Mrs. Hida told him. "It would have been just as alright to spend less on something else ... but the effort you went to get this, and the way you helped that teacher was very sweet. I'm really very happy sweetheart." She hugged Cody warmly. 

Cody sighed, content. "That's great Mom. I wanted to give you the perfect Christmas present, so you'd be happy." 

"Oh Cody." Minako whispered in his ear. Then she playfully took one of the loose Christmas bows on a loop of ribbon and draped it over Cody's head to hang around his neck. "I have my perfect Christmas present right here, and I'm very happy to have it. I love you Cody!" 

"I love you too Mom!" Cody declared as certainly as he had ever declared any fact. Cody Hida knew life could be complicated, even for a nine year-old. It could be especially complex for an over-serious, sometimes sad nine year-old still secretly working with a digital monster to defeat evil. Still, just in that family moment on Christmas morning, Cody Hida also knew ... also felt ... believed that love was simple and strong. He had very good reasons to be happy too, and so he was. 


End file.
